creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dunkle Schleier
In schnellem Tempo wanderte der Lichtkegel des 1000-Watt-Scheinwerfers über die Fassaden und Fenster der Gebäude, die rund um die sich um diese Uhrzeit eigentlich im Feierabendverkehr befindliche Hauptstraße emporwuchsen. Seit fast 15 Minuten waren sie nun schon in das rotblaue Farbenspiel der Einsatzfahrzeuge getaucht worden, das nun von dem grellen Licht des Scheinwerfers jäh durchschnitten wurde. Schatten mit scharfen Kontrasten wanderten durch die Räume der angrenzenden Fenster, bis der Lichtkegel bei einem Fenster zum Stehen kam. Das Fenster, an dem der junge Mann stand. Er war nur mit einer Pyjamahose bekleidet, als er im Rahmen des geöffneten Fensters stand und sich mit beiden Händen festhielt. Die Außentemperatur verriet, dass es bereits Winter war, beißend kalte Luft umströmte seinen bibbernden und von Gänsehaut gezeichneten Körper. Das Scheinwerferlicht stach ihm in die Augen, die er rasch mit seiner Hand bedeckte. Auf der Straße unter ihm hatte sich eine Menschentraube, bestehend aus Polizisten, Feuerwehrleuten und Schaulustigen, gebildet. Man konnte ihre wild durcheinander schwirrenden Worte kaum durch das Hupkonzert wahrnehmen, das die Autofahrer von sich gaben, die gezwungen waren, wegen der zur Hälfte abgesperrten Straße auf einer einzigen Spur voranzukommen. Er sah, wie sich in den Fenstern des gegenüberliegenden Hotels ebenfalls Einsatzkräfte mit Ferngläsern postierten; durch die Tür seiner Wohnung würden sie jedenfalls nicht kommen, dafür hatte er gesorgt. Die kleinen, menschlichen Punkte liefen wild auf der Straße umher, beinahe wie Ameisen, die scheinbar ziellos dort umherzuwandern schienen. Der Himmel war nurmehr ein pechschwarzes Zelt, ohne Sterne, ohne Mond. Dunkle Gewitterwolken zogen vorbei und der schaurige Schall eines weit entfernten Donners durchbrach immer wieder das Orchester aus Hupen, Sirenen und Gerede am Boden. Es dämmerte, die Sonne war bereits fast am Horizont verschwunden und tauchte die Gebäude der Straße sowie den wolkenlosen Himmel in warmes, rotorangenes Licht. Hastig lief der Einsatzleiter zu seinen Kollegen und erkundigte sich nach der Identität des Mannes, forderte die Verständigung der Angehörigen sowie ein Megafon und ein Auffangnetz an. Die Kollegen wuselten durch den Irrgarten aus Schaulustigen, die bereits ihre Smartphones gezückt hatten und das vom Scheinwerferlicht beleuchtete Fenster filmten, und Einsatzfahrzeugen. Sie wussten, dass jede Sekunde zählte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis einer der Einsatzleute über den Vermieter des Gebäudes die nächsten Angehörigen ermitteln konnte, die daraufhin sofort verständigt wurden mit der Bitte, sich schnellstmöglich auf den Weg zu machen. Es waren die Eltern des Mannes, die versicherten, alsbald zu erscheinen. Unterdessen waren andere Mitglieder des Teams damit beschäftigt, sich Zutritt zur Wohnung des Mannes zu verschaffen. Die eisige Kälte der klirrenden Nacht ließ seine Knie weich werden. Er hielt sich weiterhin mit beiden Händen am Fensterrahmen fest, während er wie in Trance die Menschen am Boden beobachtete; es kristallisierten sich zwei Massen heraus: die einen, die regungslos dastanden und denen ihre Geilheit nach spektakulären Bildern offenbar wichtiger war als die Nackenschmerzen, die sie wohl die Tage darauf zu erwarten haben würden, wenn sie so lange nach oben sahen. Die anderen waren wohl damit beschäftigt, sein Leben zu retten, so wie sie das schon oft für andere getan hatten. Für die war es wohl reine Routine und ihr Leben würde morgen weitergehen, genauso wie das der Leute, die morgen Nackenschmerzen haben würden. Alles würde wie gehabt weitergehen, ganz egal, was mit ihm passiert. Für eine flüchtige Sensation war er jedenfalls gut genug, doch keinen längerfristigen Gedanken wert. Wie sonst auch. Der kalte Wind strich ihm durchs Haar und die Kälte zwang ihn, sich fester an den Fensterrahmen zu klammern; ein vor Kälte zuckender Muskel sollte sein Leben nicht beenden. Seine Gedanken wurden jedoch jäh unterbrochen, als er ein lautes Poltern vor der Türe zu seiner Wohnung hörte. Es hatte immer noch fast 30°C. Es war Hochsommer und die schwüle Hitze sammelte sich in den Fluren des Wohnhauses und ganz besonders in den klobigen Anzügen der Einsatzkräfte, die nebenher noch allerhand Ausrüstung mit sich mitschleppten. Mit dem besorgten und sichtlich nervösen Vermieter des Hauses kamen sie bei seiner Tür an. Er hatte seinen Ersatzschlüssel mitgebracht und entsperrte das Türschloss; die Tür ließ sich allerdings nicht öffnen. Verwundert sahen sich die Einsatzkräfte als auch der Vermieter an, bevor erstere sich als erste Konsequenz gegen die Tür warfen, die jedoch, trotz entriegelten Schlosses, keine Anstalten machen wollte nachzugeben. Schnell kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass der Mann die Türe von innen verbarrikadiert hatte, und forderten einen Rammbock an. In der Zwischenzeit waren auch seine Eltern am Schauplatz eingetroffen und seine Mutter brach in Tränen aus, als sie ihren halbnackten Sohn am Fensterrahmen stehen sah, in eingekrümmter und zitternder Körperhaltung, wie er sich festklammerte und sein Blick ziellos über den Boden unter ihm umherschweifte. „Sie sind die Eltern des Jungen?“, fragte der Einsatzleiter das sichtlich mitgenommene Paar, das eines seiner Teammitglieder zu ihm lotste. „Ja“, antwortete sein Vater, merklich darum bemüht, die Fassung zu bewahren und den Kloß in seinem Hals zu überwinden. Der Einsatzleiter wandte sich kurz von ihnen ab, da sein Funkgerät sich meldete. Er hielt den Hörer an sein Ohr und meldete, dass er verstanden habe, bevor er seinen Blick wieder zu ihnen umwandte. „Okay, mir wurde soeben gemeldet, dass Ihr Sohn die Türe wohl von innen verbarrikadiert hat. Wir werden einen Rammbock einsetzen, um die Tür aufzubrechen, allerdings haben wir keine Ahnung, wie er auf die Versuche, in seine Wohnung einzudringen, reagieren wird. Ich möchte, dass Sie mit dem Megafon zu ihm sprechen und versuchen, ihn zu überzeugen, von dem Fensterbrett hinabzusteigen. Halten Sie ihn in einem Gespräch, bis wir uns Zutritt verschaffen konnten“, forderte der Einsatzleiter, dem ein anderer des Teams ein Megafon in die Hand drückte, welches er wortlos entgegennahm. Immer wieder waren sowohl Polizisten als auch Feuerwehrleute dabei, die Schaulustigen zurückzudrängen; just in diesem Moment fanden auch die ersten Verhaftungen von besonders renitenten Gaffern statt. Der Einsatzleiter hielt sich das Gerät an den Mund. „Hör zu, deine Eltern stehen gerade neben mir. Bitte höre sie dir an und tue nichts Unüberlegtes, sie wollen nur mit dir reden“, rief der Einsatzleiter durch das Megafon, dessen Klang die Sirenen und das Hupkonzert der nicht abreißen wollenden Kolonne an Fahrzeugen deutlich übertönte und zwischen den Fassaden der dicht bebauten Straße widerhallte. Er ließ das Megafon sinken, legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Vaters and sagte ihm mit Nachdruck, dass er das schaffen und dass sie ihren Sohn wohlbehalten aus der Situation herausholen würden. Er drückte ihm schließlich das Megafon in die Hand und ließ nun ihn sprechen. „Tom“, rief sein Vater nach einigen Sekunden in Richtung des Fensters und versuchte, den Kloß in seinem Hals herunterzuschlucken und weiterzusprechen, während die Mutter neben ihm stand, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und bitterlich weinend, „hier ist Papa“. Ein Schluchzen drang durch das Megafon, das als markerschütterndes Geräusch durch die Straße hallte und selbst bei etlichen Schaulustigen dafür sorgte, dass einige derer, die ununterbrochen ihre Smartphones auf die Szene richteten, diese etwas sinken ließen und ihre Blicke auf den Vater wandten, der sichtlich Mühe hatte, weitere Worte zu finden. „Egal, was passiert ist oder was du getan hast, wir finden für alles eine Lösung! Wir sind doch alle für dich da!“, würgte er den letzten Satz in das Megafon, bevor er ebenfalls seine Tränen nicht länger unterdrücken konnte und losheulte. „Das ist eine Lüge“, hörte Tom eine Stimme hinter sich. Die eiskalte Luft hatte den ganzen Raum seiner Wohnung erfüllt, die Spiegel schienen bereits mit Frost beschlagen zu sein. Langsam wandte er seinen Blick von der Straße ab und in den dunklen Raum hinter sich. Dort standen regungslos seine Mutter und sein Vater, die ihn boshaft angrinsten. „Na komm schon. Spring doch! Du feige Sau!“, sagte sein Vater hämisch zu ihm. Seine Knie wurden noch weicher, und er musste sich noch fester an den Fensterrahmen krallen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. „Ich wusste, dass er es nicht tut, weil er nämlich ein jämmerliches, feiges Stück Scheiße ist“, lachte seine Mutter mit einer Bösartigkeit in der Stimme, die ihm das Blut in den Adern noch mehr gefrieren ließ als die Kälte. „Stimmt, diese elendige, kleine Missgeburt hat doch noch nie etwas in seinem Leben geschissen bekommen, ist es nicht so, mein Sohn?“, fragte ihn sein Vater und lachte nun ebenso. „Es war schon eine Enttäuschung für uns, dass du nicht schon vor der Geburt verreckt bist!“, fügte er hinzu. Ihrer beiden Stimmen Schall wirkte verzerrt und scheußlich, wie aus einem kaputten Radio, ihre Körper blass und reglos, wie durch einen dunklen Schleier. Sie begannen nun beide hämisch zu lachen und schienen von oben auf ihn herabzusehen. Er blinzelte vereinzelt; vor seinen Augen erschienen Blitze, Schleier, Schlieren, Funken, der Raum waberte langsam, und er hörte ein furchtbares Kratzgeräusch in den Ohren. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht mit einem Fuß und setzte ihn zurück auf den Boden seiner Wohnung, während er immer noch entsetzt in den Raum hineinstarrte. „Ich glaube, da tut sich was“, sagte einer der Einsatzleute zum Leiter und deutete ihm, nach oben zu sehen. Er atmete einmal erleichtert auf und informierte nun auch Toms Vater, der immer noch mit dem Megafon in der Hand weinend mit seiner Frau Arm in Arm verschlungen dastand. „Ich glaube, Ihr Sohn macht Anstalten, wieder in die Wohnung zu gehen“, sagte er, „ich denke, das ist ein guter Anfang.“ Seine Eltern wandten ihren Blick sofort nach diesen Worten auf das Fenster und sahen, dass er einen Fuß zurück in die Wohnung gesetzt hatte. Der Einsatzleiter nahm derweil noch einmal per Funk Kontakt zu den Leuten auf, die statt mit einem Rammbock mit gemeinsamer Muskelkraft versuchten, die Gegenstände, mit denen die Tür verbarrikadiert war, beiseite zu schieben, um möglichen Krach zu vermeiden. Der Einsatzleiter nickte das Vorgehen ab und wandte sich erneut zu den Eltern. „Wie es aussieht, ist die Tür nur mit ein paar Schränken zugestellt, wir versuchen möglichst ohne Geräusche Zutritt zu bekommen, aber es ist nun besonders wichtig, dass Sie weiter mit ihm sprechen, sodass er davon nichts mitbekommt“, forderte der Einsatzleiter. Der Vater stand stoisch da und nickte leicht. Das Funkgerät des Einsatzleiters meldete sich erneut. „Ja?“ „Wir haben soeben beobachtet, dass er offenbar mit Personen in der Wohnung zu sprechen scheint“, meldete ein Mitglied des Einsatztrupps, das vom gegenüberliegenden Fenster mit Fernglas aus die Wohnung beobachtete. Der Einsatzleiter beendete den Funk und wandte sich wieder an den Vater, der soeben dabei war, weiter zu seinem Sohn zu sprechen, der seinerseits jedoch keinen Blick mehr in Richtung der Straße unter ihm machte. „Lebt sonst noch jemand mit Ihrem Sohn zusammen hier? Ein Mann aus der Truppe im Gebäude gegenüber, der die Wohnung beobachtet, hat gemeldet, dass er wohl mit jemandem spricht“, ließ er den Vater wissen. „Ich weiß nur, dass seine Freundin oft bei ihm über Nacht bleibt, aber nicht, dass sie bei ihm wohnen würde“, entgegnete der Vater mit zittriger Stimme. „Können Sie sie kontaktieren? Möglicherweise befindet sie sich mit ihm dort und wir können ihr Anweisungen geben, was zu tun ist“ „Ja – ja, natürlich!“, sagte der Vater noch, bevor er dem Einsatzleiter das Megafon wieder übergab und sein Handy zückte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck des zarten Anscheins von aufkeimender Hoffnung. Er wollte gerade in den Kontakten nach ihrer Nummer suchen, als aus der Ferne der schrille Schrei einer Frau zu hören war. „Was ist passiert, WAS IST PASSIERT?“, schrie die Frauenstimme, die näherzukommen schien. Einige der Polizisten hielten sie auf und erkundigten sich nach ihrer Identität, bis der Vater dazwischenging und sie als Rachel, die Freundin seines Sohnes, identifizierte, woraufhin die Polizisten sie passieren ließen. „Und wer ist das?“, fragte einer der Polizisten anschließend noch hinterher, als ein weiterer junger Mann versuchte, sich ins Geschehen zu drängen. „Das ist Mark, sein bester Freund, Sie können ihn durchlassen“, entgegnete der Vater mit hastiger Stimme, während die junge Frau weiter an das Geschehen herankam. Zusammen gingen nun der Vater und der beste Freund seines Sohnes zurück zum Einsatzleiter. „Wer sind Sie beide?“, fragte dieser. Der Vater klärte die Frage auf und hinterließ den Einsatzleiter mit Stirnrunzeln. „Wenn Sie beide hier sind, mit wem unterhält er sich dann? Haben Sie eine Idee? Wer könnte bei ihm sein?“, fragte er angespannt. „Ich – ich habe keine Ahnung, gar keine“, antwortete Rachel in hastigen Worten, die sich beinahe überschlugen, „ich habe das hier im Fernsehen gesehen und dann sofort Mark angerufen und ihn gebeten, mit mir herzukommen!“ Bei dem Namen Mark deutete sie auf seinen besten Freund. „Ich – ich weiß nicht, was los ist, gestern war noch alles gut. Wir – wir waren den Abend aus, zu dritt, und haben getrunken und gelacht und alles war in Ordnung!“, sagte sie, beinahe schon hyperventilierend, während sie sich hektisch in der Menge um- und immer wieder zum dem Fenster aufsah, das von dem Lichtkegel angeschienen wurde, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrach. „Was ist mit dir, Junge“, fragte der Einsatzleiter, „weißt du etwas, was passiert sein könnte?“ Mark stand bloß stoisch daneben und schüttelte mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf. „Okay, hören Sie zu, wir versuchen uns in diesem Moment Einlass in seine Wohnung zu verschaffen, aber er hat die Eingangstür offenbar mit Möbeln verstellt“, ließ der Einsatzleiter beide wissen, „wenn Sie sagen, dass zwischen Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist, dann nehmen Sie das Megafon und sprechen Sie beide zu ihm. Wir wollen ihn hinhalten, bis wir uns Zutritt verschaffen können, und ich denke, je mehr vertraute Personen zu ihm sprechen, desto besser.“ Er reichte Rachel das Megafon, das ihm der Vater kurz zuvor übergeben hatte. Sie wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und übernahm mit zitternder Hand das Gerät. „Schaffen Sie das?“, fragte der Einsatzleiter nachdrücklich. „Ja“, antwortete sie nach kurzer Pause mit schluchzender Stimme. Sie hielt sich das Megafon an den Mund und begann zu sprechen. „Tom“, sagte sie nach kurzer Pause, „ich bin‘s! Bitte, bitte komm da herunter! Egal – egal, was passiert ist, wir stehen doch alle hinter dir! Auch Mark ist da, deine Eltern. Wir helfen dir, bei egal was! Du musst dich nicht schämen! Ich liebe dich doch, bitte, komm runter!“ „Ja, genau, mach, was ich sage und komm runter! Durch das Fenster!“, höhte eine Frauenstimme aus dem Zimmer, gefolgt von bösartigem Gelächter. Tom, der, von der durch das Megafon verstärkten, leicht metallischen Stimme seiner Freundin Notiz nehmend, seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße unter sich gewandt hatte, drehte sich nun erneut in Richtung der Raummitte. Dort stand seine Freundin, eng umschlungen mit seinem besten Freund, direkt neben seinen Eltern, die ihn ohne Unterbrechung verspotteten und beschimpften. „Ja, du siehst richtig“, lachte sie böse, „ich ficke deinen besten Freund und das schon so lange. Und du dummes Arschloch hast es über Monate nicht gepeilt.“ „Das ist wahr“, höhte Mark, „ich habe sie sogar schon mal in deinem eigenen Bett geknallt!“ Sie wandte sich zu Mark. „Einmal?“, lachte sie und wandte sich erneut zu Tom, „dutzende Male, und dieser Trottel hat es nicht bemerkt. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut es sich anfühlt, ihn in mir zu haben und seine Hände überall an meinem Körper zu spüren statt deiner. Mir könnte schlecht werden, wenn ich mich erinnere, wie du mich angefasst hast, bei deinen erbärmlichen Versuchen, mit mir zu ficken. Und er darf Sachen mit mir anstellen, davon hättest du nicht mal zu träumen gewagt, du jämmerlicher Schlappschwanz!“ „Ich wusste schon immer, dass mein Sohn ein jämmerlicher Bastard ist, stimmt‘s, Sohn?“, lachte der Vater und spuckte ihm vor die Füße, „Du hast noch nie etwas auf die Reihe bekommen, nicht mal die Schlampe da hast du befriedigen können“ „Weniger wert als der Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln, wir wünschten uns, du wärst tot, von Anfang an“, grinste die Mutter bösartig. „Ich habe dich nie geliebt, sondern nur verarscht“, höhnte Rachel. „Du warst nie mein bester Freund, nur ein Wichser, den ich ausgenutzt hab.“, höhnte nun auch Mark. Er nahm Rachel in den Arm und küsste sie, während seine Hände ihren ganzen Körper entlangwanderten, immer wieder ihr Geknutsche unterbrechend und zusammen mit seinen Eltern böse lachend. „Erbärmlicher Verlierer!“ „Missgeburt!“ „Arschloch!“ „Wichser!“ Tom stand stoisch im Fensterrahmen und sackte langsam in sich zusammen. Der dunkle Schleier schien den ganzen Raum zu übernehmen, tauchte auch das Treiben vor dem Fenster in Dunkelheit. Blitze und Funken flackerten immer wieder vor seinen Augen auf. Er sagte nichts dabei. Kein Wort. Alle im Raum kamen langsam auf ihn zu und beschimpften und bedrohten ihn. Das unerträgliche Kratzen und Schaben in seinen Ohren war immer wieder zu hören. Der Raum begann sich zu verzerren, die Wände verbogen sich. Aus der Decke schien schwarzgefärbtes Wasser herunterzulaufen, die Möbel verformten sich zu bizarren und unmöglichen Gebilden, während die Gestalten weiter auf ihn zu kamen. „Bastard!“ „Schlappschwanz!“ „Hurensohn!“ „Dreckskerl!“ Ein grelles, höhnisches, spitzes Lachen erfüllte den ganzen Raum; es war so beißend und furchtbar, dass man es nicht ausgehalten hätte, sich nicht die Ohren davon zuzuhalten. Doch er tat nichts. Er krümmte sich, am Fensterbrett sitzend und den Fensterrahmen umklammernd, zusammen und begann zu weinen. Die Tränen flossen in einzelnen Tropfen über seine Wange, das Donnern vor den pechschwarzen Fenstern wurde lauter, die Schreie intensiver, der Raum immer grotesker, das Lachen bösartiger, die Grinser höhnischer, die Temperatur kälter. „Spring!“ „Spring!“ „Spring ins Licht!“ „Spring!“ Seine zitternden Hände lösten ihren Klammergriff um den Fensterrahmen. In weiter Ferne konnte er hören, wie ein Schrank umgeworfen wurde, und aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Feuerwehrmänner in das Zimmer gestürmt kamen. Der Einsatzleiter hatte sein Verhalten beobachtet und das gewaltsame Öffnen der Tür angeordnet. Doch es war zu spät. Er verlor den Halt und stürzte aus dem Fenster. Er fiel mit dem Rücken in Richtung Erde gewandt und konnte in Zeitlupe sehen, wie das Fenster, aus dem er gefallen war, langsam kleiner wurde. Er sah die zwei Männer, die noch reflexartig versuchten, ihre Hände aus dem Fenster hinaus nach ihm auszustrecken. Aus der Ferne hörte er Geräusche, ein Gemisch aus lauten Schreien, Hupen, Sirenen. Langsam zog ein Stockwerk nach dem anderen an ihm vorbei. Das Lichterspiel der Einsatzfahrzeuge war das letzte, was er wahrnahm, bevor er auf dem Fallnetz aufkam, das sofort durchriss und seinen Aufschlag auf den Boden nicht abbremste. Ein unbeschreibliches Geräusch von brechenden Knochen und zerquetschten Innereien hallte durch die Straße, die in diesem Moment totenstill war. Kein Mensch, kein Auto, kein einziger Laut war mehr zu hören. Die Menschen standen fassungslos und entsetzt um Toms furchtbar anzusehende Leiche. Blut lief über den Boden und bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg in die Abwasserkanäle. Ein markerschütternder Schrei war zu hören, als seine Mutter den Anblick ihres toten Sohnes sah; sie fiel auf die Knie und brach heulend zusammen. Rachel begann ebenfalls lauthals zu heulen, warf sich Mark um den Hals und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter, der sanft eine Hand auf die ihre legte und zitternd, mit aufgerissenen Augen, auf Toms Leiche starrte. Sein Vater brach ebenfalls zusammen und musste von Einsatzkräfte aufgefangen und gestützt werden. Die Totenstille wurde nunmehr einzig und allein von den quälenden Schreien und dem Weinen der Anwesenden durchdrungen. In einer späteren Einsatzuntersuchung konnte festgestellt werden, dass die Seile des Auffangnetzes angesägt worden waren. Die dunklen Schleier, sie waren vergangen. ---- Weitere CPs von Rawb1t Sehnsüchtig | Lebensbaum | Trypophobia | Zwielicht | Voyeurschool | Hide'n'Seek | Letzte Erinnerung | Urinstinkt | Polaroid | Grotesque I | Grotesque II | Haltestelle | Dunkle Schleier | Ein Abend in feiner Gesellschaft | Adieu ---- Kategorie:Mittellang